His Shadows' Shadow
by HarmonyTurtle
Summary: Our favorite hero has a shadow named Dark. Dark is supposed to be the Dark one but through an unfortunate accident, Link may become the darker one. Dark Link x Link No smut for now. :P
1. Chapter 1

His shadows' shadow

CHAPTER

A/N: Hello all my new readers. Don't worry this may be my first Fanfiction posted online, but it is not my first Fanfiction ever. I've written tons and I was pushed kindly by my friend to get an account and started posting. Please not that if you are gonna flame at least give criticism on how to make my stories better. Thank you and have fine reading

3rd person POV

Only one door separates our precious Hero of Time from something, or someone, that has the power to change the hero for better or for worse...

Links POV

Ugh. I just want to be finished with this stupid temple already, but it's not like my complaining will help. At least, for now, I have found a place to rest and replenish my strength. And I have no doubts that the next room ahead will contain another enemy for me to deal with. So I got my stuff and myself back together and started to open the door in front of me. I entered a room with water half way up my shins and with that a small island in the middle which upon it sat a lonely tree that I could barely make out through the heavy fog in the room. As I cautiously walked to this island I began to make out a figure sitting below the dead tree. It had a sad aura which could only be described as cold and lonely. This emotion I, myself has grown used to on my travels and I do not wish for others to feel it either. So to not scare the figure I crawled behind the tree and peeked at what the shadow was doing... Wait what? A shadow? Said shadow began to move, startling me, and walked away from the tree. What I could not tell was if it, no he, knew if I was there.

Dark link POV

I could hear his splashing in the water from a mile away when he walked to my tree. He would have to be absolutely oblivious to think I didn't hear him. Of course I knew who he was. For I, his shadow, know everything about him. His mind bombards me daily with duties and worries but behind it all I can feel a sense of loneliness too. When Ganon created me, he did not take into account that I might be able to communicate with him or read his thoughts. I want to be my own person but no, I'm stuck being a shadow, a copy, of another.

I knew he was behind the tree and chuckled to myself. He was my shadow right now, spying on me and my actions. He was his shadows' shadow in a non-formal sense. I mustve echoed my voice in his head because he looked a little shocked when he heard it. He was used to hearing some "stranger" in his head speaking directions. But this stranger happened to be me. I want Ganon to die as much as him so I've been helping him through his journy so far, Even when we were young.

3rd person POV

Link was shocked to hear the voice once again in his head but it had seemed to come from the shadow in front of him. 'Yes I spoke to you,' The voice said. Dark link looked at link with an amused smirk on his face. "Wait, you look almost exactly like me." Surprising link even more, but of course noticing the big details having to do with color. Dark link was much paler than link having do to with being trapped in here most of his life. He also had black hair compared to the heros blond hair, but the thing that bothered our hero the most was Dark Links cold red eyes that pierced Links blue ones and gave a sense of understanding.

Time seemed to stand still between the two as Link walked towards his shadow. The smirk vanished on Dark Links face and turned into a frown. Both pulled there swords and started to engage in a battle where one could only describe as graceful yet deadly. Both had a duty to defeat each other, yet both held back on there fighting. It was links duty to defeat Ganon and save Hyrule but not to kill Dark. As it was Darks duty to prevent Link from continuing his journey but not to kill him. Yet both of the heroes and shadows duties could only be fulfilled with defeating the other and possibly ending there life... Possibly. Both men understood at the same time what this meant through their connected minds. Link stood still and waited for Dark to disarm him, only to be shocked when Dark sliced his arm to do it. 'Dont worry hero, I just need some blood to prove to Ganon I defeated you.' Darks echoing still kinda shocked Link but he quickly understood and nodded. Then in a flash Dark disappeared leaving a dazed link behind.

Darks POV

I teleported to the throne room where Ganon sat and kneeled before him. Oh how I wanted to spit on his shoes and decapitate him in a swift motion. How the blood would be stained on my sword and how it would fly through the air in victory giving me the power. "Dark!" I was brought out of my daydreaming and my attention was brought to the idiot in front of me. I told him the 'news.' "Sir, I have stopped the hero in his quest to defeat you. And for proof look upon my blade for his spilt blood." I drew my sword and handed it to Ganondork. He looked over it and put a spell on it to check who's blood it was. "Indeed you have. You have proved yourself useful Dark. Now go die." He calmly stated. Wait what?! "Sir?" "Did u actually think I would give some of my power or actually let you rule beside me?! You make me sick!" Pig-face stood up and drew his sword. Before I could even get I chance to draw mine he had cut a long deep red gash across my chest. My knees gave out from under me and I fell, hard. "Die slowly and painfully Dark. You were a fool to do my work." Right before I passed out I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a flash of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

His shadows' shadow

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV with Link

Link was curious about Dark Links ability to talk to him in his mind so he thought he would try it too. 'Dark Link?! Are you there? Where are you?' 'Calm down sweetheart. Stop calling me Dark Link, it just reminds me that I'm a copy of you. Call me master.' Link rolled his eyes. 'No way. How about Dark?' 'Yeah I guess that's fine too. Ill be right back after a talk to Ganondork.' Link chuckled at the nickname. Link figured he would complete the temple while Dark was gone then he could question Dark Links existence afterwards.

Link finally walked through the door to the final boss and was greeted by Morpha who was glad to finally have something to kill, for its bloodlust had grown stronger each passing day that link was on his quest. It did not take long for Link to figure out its weaknesses, it did take a little but longer than usual because Link no longer had the voice to guide him through battle. This alarmed Link, not for his own life but for Darks. Link pulled the final blow on Morpha and walked through the light. He did all of his Heroey stuff as he liked to call it and was teleported back to Lake Hylia. What Link saw was a calm Dark laying in the soft grass. He had his shirt off and a huge scar was running across his chest. Dark has the ability to patch himself up whenever he teleports, using the shadows he returns mostly to normal but with a scar. It uses up alot of his energy so Dark was lying in the grass asleep, trying to regain power. Link ran over to dark but for some reason passed out right next to him. When battling Morpha, link did not notice Morpha spraying an acid on his tunic and tights. This acid had started to corrode when Link reached Lake Hylia and he had already lost so much blood.

Dark POV

I began to open my eyes from my nap and looked around for Link. I didn't see him anywhere. Jeezus he must be really slow when defeating a temple without my help. I looked down at my wound and was happy to see it scarred and no longer bloody. What I was not happy to see was Link laying next to me covered in blood.

3rd person POV

Dark stood up quickly and looked around for something to help Link. He knew Link kept lots of stuff in his pockets so he started with that. Seeing the blood stained tunic and tights, Dark began to remove the clothing from Links body and treat the damage. Being in the heat and frantically trying to save Links life was making him so sweat so he pulled off his black tunic and tossed it to the side. Before he could bandage up Link he needed to apply potion so he brought a half-naked Link into his lap so he could have better access to his wounds. Dark Link at this point started to notice Links tan smooth muscles and how beautiful he was in the light. 'No time to be thinking about that Dark. We have a job to do.' Links wounds weren't being affected by the potions because of the acid and Dark was becoming frantic with worry that he would die. 'No! Don't die on me! I can't go back to being lonely again!'

Darks POV

I wanted to put some more pressure on his still bleeding wounds so I poured the rest of the potion on him and bandaged him up. There was a good chance he was going to die and I just couldn't imagine it. Life hates me. I finally have someone then I quickly go back to being lonely. Link affected me in a way that I couldn't describe. It made my heart ache and throb to think about him. The bright sky never seemed so gloomy and Lake Hylia never seemed so murky. I held tightly onto links body and laid my head on his chest. No! I won't give up! I need to save you, without you I don't know if there would be a me! Putting most of my magical energy into it I chanted a dark spell and used it to try to heal Link. I knew the consequences but it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

His shadows' shadow

Chapter 3

A/N: So you guys may be wondering: why are you updating so much in one day?! Well to answer that. I have 4 chapters already made and prepared for just if I got a fanfiction account, and here I am! I am not a person who has nothing to do with there life. I actually am very very busy, but do not worry, when I am driving to my activities ill will write chapters for you guys. Of course I'm not the one driving :) ill try to update 5-4 days a week. Thank you and enjoy the story. Wow long A/N

3rd person POV

Link began to regain consciousness and noticed he was comfortably warm. "Hey there sleepy head wake up!" Someone yelled. "But I don't want to go and cut the grass Saria." Link groaned. Which produced a low chuckle. Wait, low? Link opened his eyes and looked up to see that two glowing orbs were staring right back at him. Link yelped in surprised as he was snuggled up to his shadow and was using his chest as a pillow. He tried to get up and run away, but Darks hold on him only tightened.

"Let go of me, you weirdo!" "Wow the hero has such a vocabulary." Dark retorted and rolled his eyes. "And anyway you can't move till you're completely healed and the transformation is completed." "Transformation!?" Link was confused and worried. What did Dark do to him in his sleep? "Actually I believe you owe me a thank you for saving your butt. You were about to die from acid corrosion, which I don't know where u got acid, and the only way to save you was to turn you." Dark purposely left out te part where he was in tears and crying over Links almost death. "Turn me?" "Yeah. Into a shadow being." silence filled the air until Link spoke up. "A WHAT?!"

"It was the only way I could save you. Shadows regenerate naturally and recover and even so only pretty powerful shadows could recover from what you faced." Link just stared at Dark and thought about this, screaming inside his mind.

'Omg Im a freakin shadow. I am a being of evil. How am I suposed to wield the Master Sword now? How will princess Zelda react? How will I defeat Ganon? Can I even use my magic or weapons anymore?! I can't believe This happened to me. Dark is responsible for this. He's a monster! Pure evil.' Link just happened to forget that Dark can read his mind.

"1. I can hear you 2. Your a shadow not a freakin ghost 3. Shadows aren't evil and 4. I saved your life be thankful for once. Unless you'd rather be dead right now."

Link sat there speechless at what Dark had said. Dark then began to untangle himself from Link and and stood up. What Link couldn't see was that Dark had tears starting to form in his eyes. Dark almost lost him and he finally had a friend. Then his only friend called him a monster. Dark was also mad at himself, for he was becoming weak with emotions. Thanks to the stupid hero.

Link sat up from wear he was laying and realized he was only in his boxers. "You pervert! Why'd you take off my clothes." "Let me see they were only corroded from acid, so I definatly just took them off to see that body of yours." Dark replied sarcastically. Link began to look for his other tunics when he was stopped by Dark.

"Your fine without ur other tunics. Anyways they had acid all over them too." Dark happily told Link in a deep tone. "Stop that you perv!" Link screeched and tackled Dark. He started to go through Darks pockets and stuff when he looked down and saw he was on top of Dark. Dark reached up and gave Link a peck on the cheek with his lips and pulled out another one of his black tunics. "Looking for this Link? You might also want the tunic." Link realized by what he meant and scurried off Dark. Where Dark had kissed him, it was tingling, in a good way.

"Just give me the tunic! Ugh!" Dark really confused Link. One moment he was trying to seduce Link the next he was mad and then He was being gentle. Link pulled on Darks tunic and looked in a mirror that had magically appeared in his hand. "Uh?" Link looked in his reflection. He actually didn't look to bad in black but the thing that surprised him was that his teeth were now fangs and his eyes were now an extremely pale blue color, almost as if he was blind, compared to his brilliant blue eyes before.


	4. Chapter 4

His shadows shadow

Chapter 4

A/N: I've been writing fanfiction by myself for a while but with this story I now have an editor. She is one of my best friends and her name is FireGirl333, go check her out. She does a really good job. And if you haven't noticed she does not check my A/Ns so yeah there is probaly gonna be alot of mistakes but ill try my best. Thank you and have fun reading.

3rd persons POV

Link was still staring in shock at his reflection in the mirror.

"Uh. Um. Uh." Link stuttered out. He looked completely different with just the changes made to his face. He looked, deadly, confident, and powerful. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all.' The hero thought.

"Hey wow you actually look really good..."

"So ur saying I didn't look good before?" The hero playfully asked in mock astonishment.

Along with his new appearance, our hero has also seemed to of gained a different personality, and it seems to be developing more and more each second.

"Dark I know I'm really handsome but u don't need to stare at me."

Dark was taken aback by this. The new hero was cocky and arrogant, something Dark wasn't used to dealing with before.

The Hero sauntered over to Dark and gave him a peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Thanks for changing me darling." Dark felt a shiver go down his spine. This Link honestly scared Dark and thus there rules were switched.

Link grabbed his sword and shield and started walking towards the lake.

"So yeah. I really don't feel like running around and doing what the princess wants me to, like a little dog. So I think I will start doing things my way."

Link somehow seemed to know how his shadow magic works already. He started to create a ball of swirling shadow and then proceeded to throw it at a random tree. The tree was sucked into the shadow and imploded.

"Much better. Now I see why Ganon is so obsessed with power. It feels so much better than being a weakling who can't hold there own. Hmm maybe joining Ganon wouldn't be too bad."

Link talked to himself pondering it over. The entire time Dark sat there wondering what kind of monster he had created.

Dark knew Link had a duty and he needed to help him go through with it. And they couldn't defeat Ganon if Link was like this. Link finally came to a decision and began to chant a spell to teleport to Ganons castle. Dark had heard Links plan in his head to join Ganon and leave Dark. Once again Dark was faced with the threat of losing his only friend, (crush?), and companion. He avoided losing Link once and he'll do it again. He was not going to lose Link.

Dark ran up to him and begged him to stop. Link only looked at Dark with disgust and anger for stopping his spell. "Get out of here shadow. I'm done with you." There was no caring in Links voice and it crushed Dark. Dark might still have Links body, but he had lost Links spirit and it just wasn't the same.

Dark looked pleadingly into Link's eyes. Wind began to whirl around them. Picking up leaves and debris. "Link I know you're in there. Please, I know u can here me. Come on out!"

"FOOL! I'm Link! That weakling before was nothing but a shell!" Link slapped Dark across the face and sent him flying. Tears started to spring up in Darks eyes.

"What's wrong shadow? Did you really think I had a crush on you?! Ha! You make me sick."

This reminded Dark of what Ganon said. He seemed to make a lot of people sick. Honestly Dark did think Link had a crush on him. Every time he blushed or called him a perv. Especially when he snuggled up to Dark in his sleep.

Wait a second... "No, I never believed you had a crush on me, but I know Link did and i like him too!" Dark quickly sprang up and crashed his lips on to Link's.

Everything around them stopped, The wind disappeared, All the flying crap fell, and what was left was a surprised Link and a calm Dark locking lips. Link moved to put his arms around Dark and pushed against Darks neck to further deepen the kiss. The need for air final hit the two and they collapsed.

Link now in Dark's arms. "Well then..." Link muttered.

"Omg Link I am so sorry for putting you through that. I thought I was going to lose you again. I promise you ill never let that happen again."

Dark hugged Link and buried his head in the crook of Link's neck.

"Dark! Calm down! You had no choice. It's not your fault that you changed me. Anyway it's all over now." Link smiled.


	5. AN about pming and reviews

Hello everyone! Sorry to get your hopes up but this is not another chapter. I just want to say that if you review on my stories and you are a guest and have a question, i will try to answer your question I the beginning of the next published chapter. But if you have an actually acount go ahead and pm me your question. I love taking to new people and getting criticism, It only helps. And I will always try to update quick enough to answer your question within a day. I will also try to alert you guys whenever I am taking a break or going somewhere an I can't update for awhile. Currently my editor won't be back from camp till Friday so I will either take a break or edit it myself. Ill leave that up to you guys. Have fun reading. :P


	6. Answering guest reviews

Hello my readers I'm gonna respond to your guys reviews now!

Janet Brzezicki- Thank you! I started writing fanfiction two years ago but I have been writing in general since I was very little. I also kept many journals too. No I am not a professional. I'm 13 and a half so it's a little hard to find work for writing. :P sadly I cannot write in Italian. My translating skills aren't the best and I only really know English. On Qoutev my friend firegirl333 is a good writer too, you can check her out. No problems with the questions and good luck with your book!

TheAwesomeBass- I very much in love with Legend of Zelda too. I am afraid though that I haven't read many stories apart from the ones my friends make. I do know that the longer stories of Fav pairing of Link and Dark Link are very good. They take time to read but it's worth it

That's all for now, my lovely readers. Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow. Till then have fun reading!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N Hello my lovely readers. I'm actually writing this late at night but not publishing it till morning. Anyways on with the review stuff before we get on with the story. 1. My editor won't be back till Friday so do you guys think I should give it a break or do you want more, but warning I will be editing it myself then. I have no idea cause I want to continue writing for you guys but I don't have much self confidence in editing my own work. Honestly I wasn't to confident at publishing my work to begin with and you guys let me know that I'm not that bad. So you guys choose, review and vote. 2. Again go check out my friends work on Quotev her name is firegirl333 and she's my editor so she won't be updating though. 3. If you guys like chatting with me and have an email say it in the reviews and if i get enough people I will share mine with all of you guys since I know not all of you have an account 4. Onto the reviews!

JonathonTheGamer- I know spell check amazes me with what it comes up with too. Thanks for saying your impressed. I didn't think my work was good enough to impress someone. :D I love chatting with my readers so no problem. Staying up late and reading fanfiction is also something I've mastered lol. Your laziness intrigues me, it reminds me of myself. I can already tell that chatting with you will be interesting

sorry this chapter is so short my editor was only able to edit this much before she left and I still have to wait for you guys to decide whether I should edit or not. anyway! On with the story.

his shadows shadow

Chapter 5

3rd person POV

Link woke up the next morning to the smell of a fire. He gazed around with wide eyes for the raging fire, but to his relief all his saw was Dark cooking some cuckoo meat over a medium size campfire near there camp. "Hey! The hero finally woke up." Link rolled his eyes and sat up. His stomach began to grumble and he realized how hungry he is. The last time he ate was right before the water temple and man was he starving.

Link walked over to Dark and sat next to him, both now watching the fire lazily. Actually everything seemed to be lazy this morning after what had happened yesterday. Even the flames licking at the cuckoo seemed to be lazy as they did there job, slowly cooking the meat. It was a good feeling, nothing was being rushed. No hordes of monsters popping out of nowhere, no magical beings destroying the peacefulness, and no Ganon or annoying princess to defeat or listen to while she nags at him to get a move on. A new day has surely come.

Link started to stare off into nothingness but was brought back by Dark putting his arm around him and kissing his temple. Link scrambled away shocked.

"W. What are you doing." Link stuttered out. "Well I'm just making breakfast for me and my boyfriend and showing him how much I like him." Dark replied back with a smirk. "Boyfriend!? What are you talking about? You haven't even asked me out yet!" Link stared angrily at him.

'I can read your mind Hero. I know you want me.' "Oh my god Dark you just need to get out of my business and stop doing that weird mind echo thingy!" Link was flustered and was barely able to make words. "Wow hero such a vocabulary. Mind echo thingy! It's called echoing idiot and maybe if you used it a bit more then maybe it wouldn't be so weird and you would like it almost as much as you like me." "Oh My God! Dark you are an idiot. You just never stop do you?" Link glared at Dark. Secretly thinking in the back of his mind about how much fun he is having with just arguing with another living being. "I don't think you want me to stop." Dark said sassily and put his hand on his hip.

"Your right, I don't want you to stop." Link said and put on a dark face. This scared Dark, it made him think that his shadow personality was back. "Um no! You don't! So ill stop now." Dark backed away from Link until his back hit a tree. Link began to slowly walk over to him like how a predator stalks its prey, going in for the kill. "HAHAHAHA! You actually fell for it! Idiot and you said I was oblivious!" Dark glared at Link and Link looked back at Dark with a amused smirk. This initiated a staring contest. Both were standing there starring into each others eyes as if they were fighting for dominance. Finally Dark blinked and broke eye contact.

"Ha! I even beat you in a no blinking contest." Link said with a smug look on his face. Dark growled deeply and pounced on Link, thus the fighting commenced. Both were going at it but in the middle it turned into more of a weak attempt at wrestling. They burst into laughter shortly after and continued there play-fighting. At that moment there was nothing wrong in the world, it was only the two boys having fun. Somehow in the middle of there fighting Both boys had managed to lose there shoes, hats, and messed up each others hair so that I looked like bird nests. They wore red cheeks from the physical activity and their breathing was labored.

At the sight of the other like this, Darks already pink cheeks turned a red that would give a red rupee a run for its money. Currently Link was on top and Dark on bottom. Link was getting tired from the screwing around and even though he just woke up, he fell right back to sleep, right there, on top of Dark. 'Well crap,' Dark thought to himself, 'what am I gonna do now!?' Dark finally settled for going to sleep too because he could bring himself to wake Link back up. The last thought he had was how Link was making him weak. Both boys fell asleep in aware that there breakfast was still cooking and severely burnt by now.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks JonathonTheGamer I will definatly make my paragraphs a bit longer. Usually I end writing my stories really late at night because I procrastinate and put them off till I'm about to fall alseep. Actually yesterday I wrote chapter five early in the morning and then played Ocarina of Time from start to finish. I think I've fought the last fight so much I've been able to defeat Ganon in both stages without using any of my potions or fairies. Anyway on with the story ;P

6his shadows shadow

Chapter 6

3rd person POV

'We are running low on supplies hero,' Dark echoed as he looked at their stuff, 'Especially since most of your clothes were destroyed by the acid. Not that I'm complaining that you're wearing my clothes, you just might be more comfortable in something your more comfortable with.'

Link was thinking about people they could stop and introduce dark, to then he remembered that Malon told him that he could come to the ranch anytime he wanted. That might be a good place.

'You still there hero?' Dark waved his hand in front of Links face which snapped Link out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah! Sure whatever." Link guessed.

"Man you have trouble listening! You don't even know what I said. If it weren't for me helping you on your journey you probably wouldn't have even remembered the first place you had to go!" Dark chuckled.

"Haha very funny. But seriously yes was the answer right?"

Dark thought for a second. "It depends. I could've been asking you to strip down and give me a lap dance, then the answer still would've been yes. Hmm. Ow!"

Link smacked Dark in the back of the head. "Be serious for once idiot! Now seriously what did you say."

"I said that were running low on supplies and need to get you some of your own cloths." Dark said, rubbing the back of his head. Link looked down and blushed, for he was still wearing Darks clothing.

"Um. I know a place where we could go."

"Well then let's get a move on! Wait-how in Hyrule are we gonna get there?"

Link smirked and then he brought his ocarina up to his mouth and began to play a soothing melody. Dark was slightly confused by this, he didn't get how music would get them somewhere. Though his confusion soon disappeared when a beautiful horse came trotting along to where they were waiting. But for some reason Dark began to get nervous.

He was shaking uncontrollably when Link got on, as though he were afraid it was going to eat them.

"You okay Dark? You are sweating and shaking really badly. Are you sick? Come on get on Epona, she'll take us where we want to go."

Link looked down at Dark with concern. "No way am I going to get on that monster, it could kill me!" Dark shrieked in fright.

"Wow so the all powerful and mighty Dark is afraid of horses! I would try to be supportive but honestly that is lame." Link looked down upon Dark with a pitiful look on his face. Then he smirked.

Dark's face grew red with anger and he began to shout.

"I'll show you lame! How dare you even suggest that! I will take you down anytime and one small horse won't frighten me!" Dark said sassily as he began to hop on Epona.

Epona started to trot forward at a steady walking speed, but Dark was holding on so he almost fell off.

"Gah! It's going to fast! It tried to knock me off! Let me off this instant Link!"

Link rolled his eyes at Dark's exaggeration. "Goddesses, why do you have to be so difficult? Epona is hardly even at a gallop. This is very slow for her. You need to hold onto me, here let me show you."

Link stopped Epona for a second. He told Dark to move closer to him till Dark was pressed up against Link. Then Link took Dark's hands and put them around his waist and told him to hold on tight. Dark was blushing a deep pink but did not complain. He got to be near the hero without the hero freaking out.

When Epona began moving forward again, this time at a faster speed, Dark held tightly onto Link and buried his head in Link's neck to prevent himself from looking down or at Epona. Link was to busy before to notice Dark in his position, but Link realized it now that Epona was steady and began losing focus on steering her. Because of this, they almost ran right into the wall that sits around Lon Lon Ranch.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed before getting Epona back on track and entering Lon Lon Ranch.

"Dark we are here. Come on get off of me." Dark grumbled before getting off of Epona.

"Just making sure we really stopped." Link walked over to Epona and started to pet her hair, then both boys heard a shriek.

"Aaah! Link I'll save you from the monster!" Dark began to draw his sword.

"You idiot that wasn't me screaming." Link rolled his eyes and began to look for the source of the noise, only to be tackled by a happy Malon.

"Link! I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay? It's been so long! You look different, nevermind! Who's the handsome fellow over there... Omg there are two of them!" Malon blurted out before fainting from shock.

"Looks like you got yourself a fangirl hero, but I'm not sure I like that she tackled you like that. Hmm." Dark began to go into deep thought that only the goddesses know what about.

"Dang I didn't expect her to be so happy to see me. It's not like we are dating, and why would she faint after seeing you?"

Link picked up Malon and took her inside where he laid her on her bed. "We can just leave her there for now, we should probably go do some work until she wakes up so she doesn't freak that her jobs weren't done while she was unconscious." Link said to Dark.

"Okay. But, um, what exactly are the jobs we need to do?"

" Okay. I'll start by making dinner. You can go feed the cuckoos and after that go to the barn and you can work in there."

Dark nodded and walked out of the door and went towards the cuckoo pen with a bucket of seed in hand. He started to throw food around, but one sneaky cuckoo came up and pecked at his hand.

"Gahh! Get back you foul beast!" Dark started to kick any thing that came near him while he was throwing the seed. That was a big mistake, for one cuckoo began to screech and the rest followed after it. They all went after Dark and started to peck him, forcing Dark to run away screaming.

"AAAAHH! Link! They're trying to kill me! Save me! They went crazy!"

Link looked out the window where Dark was being chased by an army of chickens. He chuckled, since that used to be him. Once he made sure it was alright to leave the food, he walked outside to the barn where he saw him go in. Link opened the doors but did not see Dark.

"Link! Thank goddesses your here! Get rid of the cuckoos so I can get down," said a voice coming from above.

Dark was ontop of the rafters clinging to a beam while cuckoos were crowding around underneath where Dark was. Link was surprised by this and began to burst out laughing.

"You kicked them didn't you?"

"Maybe." Dark said embarrassedly. He began to freak out when Link left the barn, but was relieved when Link came back with the bucket full of seed. Link used the seed to lead the cuckoos back to there pen and then went back to where Dark was hiding.

"Are they all gone?" Dark asked. Link nodded his head. Dark proceeded to do a back flip down from the rafters and landed on one knee. Dark's cheeks were pink and he wouldn't make eye contact with Link. He was obviously very embarrassed.

"Now that that's over how about you start doing work in here." Link suggested.

"No," stated Dark.

"Why not?"

"They're all monsters! They could eat me!"

Link looked around and noticed that Dark was in a corner far away from any of the cows and horses. 'Oh yeah I forgot about Dark's fear of horses.' Link thought to himself. "But Dark why can't you take care of the cows then?"

"Cause they're gigantic horses! They could eat me in half the time a horse can!"

Link came to the conclusion that Dark just isn't an animal person, so he told Dark to come inside and help him make dinner. Once inside Dark asked Link a question.

"Hey hero how do you know how to do all this stuff? I should be able to do it too since I am your shadow and all."

"Listen Dark, you aren't my shadow anymore. You are your own person. I know this stuff because I came here a lot to help out when I was little. You didn't. We are two entirely different people now, well except we can do that mind echo thingy which is pretty cool."

"Okay thanks hero, and it's called echoing not mind echo thingy. Oh and Link?" "

Yes Dark?" Link looked over to him.

"Cooking is the one thing you know how to do that I don't." Link face-palmed and sent Dark upstairs to check on Malon. When Dark entered Malon's room he was bombarded with questions of him and Link and apologies for fainting.

Dark ended up telling her most of their story except for the liking each other part, he just wanted her to be quiet for once. They sat there talking till Link called upstairs for dinner, then they walked downstairs together. Dark set the table then helped Link bring out the food.

They all had small talk and discovered Malon's dad is on a trip so he won't be back for a week. Malon offered them a play to stay and they accepted it. After everything was cleaned up from dinner Malon thanked them and took them to their room. Link and Dark put all of their stuff away before walking outside to the corral.

The sun was setting and the two sat on a hay bale watching it.

Now Link was a sucker for romantic things, and he loved to see lovey dovey couples walking around, so that's probaly why he made his next move. Link turned to Dark and asked him something.

"Um Dark does this make us, um I don't know boyfriends?"

Dark whacked Link in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for!?"

"I needed to knock some sense into you. I haven't even asked you out and your already assuming that we are dating!"

Dark looked at Link with a smirk on his face and then he said something else. "Ok so now that I've done that. Do you want to go out with me Link?"

Link looked up at Dark and answered. "Of course." Then Dark brought his lips down to Links in a kiss. They kissed till the need for air became so overwhelming. Then Dark took Link's hand and they walked back into the house.

During the entire scene, Malon was hiding behind a bush fangirling and squealing. She was definitely going to spy on them more. They were just too cute!


	9. Chapter 7

*A/N Hey. It's FireGirl333, Butterlover's editor. She's away at a camp with her friend who lives in another state. So she was able to write the beginning of the chapter, but didn't have time to write the rest with packing and everything else she has to do. So she asked me to upload it for her and finish the rest of the chapter. Bear with me please, because all she told me was one detail and to improvise the rest. So it may not be the longest chapter. By the way, I don't know much about Legend of Zelda. Luckily, she's only gone for the weekend, so you'll have her back soon. Wish me luck… A/N*

Third Person POV

"But Dark," Link whined. The two were arguing over sleeping arrangements. One would sleep on the bed, and the other, the floor.

"Link," Dark whined back. " _I've_ gotten mauled by horses and a flock of angry chickens today. I think I deserve to sleep on the bed."

Link thought for a second. "True. But I've had to listen to you whine and complain about the horse and chickens all day." Dark glared at him eyes narrowed. Link looked innocently enough back.

Dark sighed heavily and grabbed a few blankets to sleep on. He placed them on the floor and made a makeshift bed. Link climbed into the covers and burrowed deep into the blankets. He fell asleep quickly afterwards.

Dark stared up at the ceiling, tracing the pattern with his finger. He fell asleep fairly quickly, considering that he was sleeping on the floor, that it.

Early in the morning, Dark, who had one blanket covering him, woke up freezing. He tried to fall back asleep, but with no avail. He got up and moved over to the bed.

"Link!" Dark hissed through the silence. "Are you awake?"

Link mumbled incoherently, and rolled over. He was on the edge of the bed, so, Dark mused, he wouldn't mind if I lay on the other end, just until I'm warm.

With that in mind, Dark curled up in the bed and soon fell asleep, despite his attempt to stay awake. Link was sleeping peacefully, and moved towards something warm in his dream. He didn't know what, only that he was in the snow and ice and there was warmth.

Unbeknownst to Link, he was unconsciously moving towards Dark. When Link wakes up an hour afterwards, he finds himself in Dark's arms. Link sucks in a breath. And moves away from Dark. Even then, Link couldn't fall asleep again. So he moves down to the floor.

When Link awakes in the morning, he gets up quickly and leaves the room. When Dark finally comes down, Link mostly ignores him.

"Link, what's wrong?" Dark asks him after being ignored all morning.

"Why were you sleeping on the bed? When I had claimed it? And _why_ were your arms around me? Okay. You need to back off. Sure I like you, but I'm not going to sleep with you."

Dark snickered. "Okay that came out wrong." Link blushed.

"It sure did," Dark sniggered. "You…you. said." He was laughing to hard to continue at this point.

"Stop it!" Link shrieked. "Shut up! What is wrong with you?" Link's eyes grew stormy, and Dark finally became aware of the danger he had put himself in and stopped laughing.

"Dark, you are a _coward_ and you have no sense of respect for others. Laughing at me is not the way to redeem that. Either get your head into the world of reality, or leave."

"What," Dark swallowed. "What are you talking about Link?"

Link glared at Dark, his eyes a swirling mass of nothingness. "I mean what I said Dark. You are weak. You are a coward. Laughing about simple things that aren't funny."

"I didn't mean for it to be like that," Dark half whispered.

"You didn't mean any of this. But everything you didn't want is happening. You'll just have to live with it, or leave. I don't mind the consequences of either. I'll pay them as long as it gets this silly, abominable Dark out of my life. Really, you need to be more like me. It would do you wonders."

Link stormed off. Dark gazed after him, wondering what had gotten Link like this. Then he though again. 'It was I stupid.'

Dark sighed and started to walk back to the house. Then stopped when realization dawned on him. Link wasn't Link. He was the other Link, the arrogant, self centered one. The one who, if crossed the wrong way, could kill people easily.

Dark whirled around to go after Link, but it was too late. He knew that when he heard Malon's scream pierce the still morning air of the ranch.


End file.
